


I Might Just Kiss You

by Red_Passion



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Sexual Tension, Talking, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Janeway and Seven are in the Captain’s Ready Room.





	I Might Just Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> For Fictober 19 - Prompt 5 - “I might have to kiss you.”

“You look beautiful tonight Seven.” Janeway said, meeting Seven’s blue eyes with her own.

Seven indeed looked beautiful. The soft light in the Ready Room enhanced her features. Her blue eyes glinted, almost reflecting the blue from her tight fitting jumpsuit. 

“Captain, I also find you aesthetically pleasing.” Replied Seven.

“You do?” Janeway asked, a smile moving across her lips.

Janeway moved closer to Seven, placing her hand on Seven’s thigh. Seven neither moved nor reacted.

“I might just kiss you.” Janeway said with a husky whisper. “Can I?”

“Yes. I will comply.” Replied Seven.

Janeway moved even closer to Seven and tentatively, softly, touched her lips to Seven’s. Seven was non-responsive at first, but as Janeway’s lips explored Seven’s, Seven began to respond.


End file.
